


Wasteland Rambling

by Omninerd90



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Drunken Singing, F/M, Oneshot, Playing Games, Sexy Fluff, Singing, Spanking, dares, mildly nsfw, sorta fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-04-30 13:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omninerd90/pseuds/Omninerd90
Summary: Planning on this being a collection of the oneshots/ scenes that I loved but couldn't find into my other fics (i.e. the Guns and Ghouls series, From Cali to the Commonwealth, etc).  Each chapter will be its own oneshot with the info about what pairing/ timeline/ etc. it's from in the top comments.Some will be cute, a lot will probably be smutty, and you might even get some angst in there (though you all know how well I do with that genre lol).Totally open to suggestions/requests as well!Will update description/ tags as more is added.





	1. Hide and Seek (Rose and Hancock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this oneshot- which I had to write because it would NOT stop spinning around in my brain- is a small offering to those of you who are fans of the "Guns and Ghouls" series, which I haven't updated in far too long. I'm procrastinating... I suck so much at writing angst, and I am SO SORRY that it is taking me so long to update part 4 *insert sobbing emoji*.
> 
> So please accept this oneshot as my apology and know that I have not abandoned that fic; it's just incredibly slow going.
> 
> Love you all and thank you for reading! <3 <3

Older buildings had minds of their own. That's what her mother used to say, anyway.

Old houses had always creeped Rose out as a child. It was too hard to tell the creaks and groans of the wood from creeping footsteps. Visits to her grandmother's home, with its weakening foundation and uneven hardwood floors, used to fill her with nightmares if she was forced to spend the night. She'd lie awake for hours picturing the creatures that were just waiting to drag her into the shadows.

Then she'd woken up in an apocalyptic wasteland, and suddenly the monsters under her bed had gotten a lot more real.  
She'd become better at telling the two apart- the complaints of rotting wood or the creak of movement- as she hadn't yet found a structure that wasn't half falling apart after walking out of the vault. Even the sturdiest of buildings suffered after a nuclear war and two centuries of disrepair. In fact, she had become so used to the noises of decrepit, crumbling buildings that silence was normally a bigger concern.

Didn't change the fact that every squeak, scrape, and shift set her on edge now.

She crouched breathlessly by the door, every ounce of her attention focused on listening. Technically she was standing in a closet, but the walls and roof had long since surrendered to the elements. There was just enough left of the original drywall to shield her from the eyes of passersby if she ducked low.

The cool ocean wind whistled past; it was still early Fall, but the temperature was much cooler out here near the water. Nahant was essentially an island in its own right, connected to the mainland by a thin strip of land that served as a natural bridge. And Croup Manor was right at the top, overlooking the ruins of the small town with the ocean at its back. It made for a beautiful view, but at the moment Rose wished that the owners had opted to build their home somewhere a little warmer and drier.

The sound of footsteps on the stairs made her freeze. They were light enough that she might have missed them if she hadn't been listening for it. She followed the telltale sounds of movement in her mind, tracking the complaints of old floors as new weight shifted across them. The footsteps paused just outside the door where she was hiding. Her breath stopped in her throat; she was statue-still, but it wouldn't have surprised her if the thumping of her pulse gave her away. For a moment she feared that she had been discovered, but then the footsteps continued up the second set of stairs, towards the old master bedroom.

If he was upstairs, she could make a break for the bottom level before he thought to check her current spot. She just had to reach the old statue in the center of the drive. It wasn't that far… all she needed was a two or three second head start. So long as she had the element of surprise on her side, she could do it.

The squeak of a board overhead told her that he had reached the third floor. This was her chance.

Rose eased the door open, wincing as the ancient hinges protested at the movement. A quick glance to her left told her the second-floor landing was empty… nothing but a couple of beds, and a mostly-intact desk. She had a brief flashback of sliding across the top of the desk while glowing-green hands scrabbled at her. Ferals weren't her favorite opponents at the best of times, but the glowing ones in particular were nasty enemies. She'd needed almost an entire pouch of RadAway after that fight.

There was no sound from the top floor now. For one tense second she wondered if maybe he'd heard her open the door… but there were no footsteps coming down the stairs. So she was safe.

Probably.

She eased her way back into the main house, almost crawling on her hands and knees so that her weight wouldn't make the floors squeak. Just a couple more inches…

"I KNEW IT!"

Rose yelped and rocketed to her feet. She flew down the stairs, but snagged herself on a crudely constructed tripwire that was stretched across the bottom step. She tumbled forward, but was unhurt; an old mattress had been moved in front of the staircase to cushion the fall. She tried to crawl for the door, but she felt a hand clench around her ankle and drag her backwards.

"Gotcha!"

"No!"

She tried to wriggle free, but he pulled her underneath him, straddling her hips and pinning her wrists to the floor past her head. She was strong, but he still had little trouble overpowering her… especially when she was unarmed and prone.

"Fuck." She stilled, chest heaving against the floor as she tried to catch her breath. "That wasn't fair, John."

"I fuckin' knew you broke the rules," Hancock purred, his voice a low rumble in her ear.

She could feel his weight against her back. She twisted, trying to get her knees or elbows underneath her, but to no avail.

"I can't believe you set a booby trap!" she protested.

"You hid outside," he countered, as one of his hands disappeared under the hem of her shirt to tickle her ribs. "Cheater."

"That closet is still technically part of the house," Rose said, her breath hitching slightly when she felt his teeth graze the curve between her neck and shoulder. "And you could've made me break my neck!"

"This ain't an argument you're gonna win, Sunshine." His hand had drifted down to give her ass a firm squeeze. "Only question is how I'm gonna make you pay for it."  
She rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see them. "I'm sure you'll think of something."

"Without a doubt."

No sooner were the words out his mouth than did Rose feel the sting of his hand colliding with her backside. The impact was muffled by her jeans, but still shocking enough to induce an uncharacteristic squeal.

"John, what the hell?!"

She could feel his body shaking as he laughed. "What, you mean to tell me Ol' Nate never spanked you? Then you, love, are long overdue."

She swore as she felt a second slap across the other side of her ass. Hancock shifted off of her; for a moment she thought he was done, but then he began to pull her across his lap.

"I… am not… a child!" she growled, writhing and wriggling as she tried to pull herself away.

"Wonder what the rest of the minutemen'll say when they find out I've had their General over my knee?" he mused, spanking her a third time.

That did it. She used all her strength to twist herself into a sudden roll, kicking off from the wall behind him to give herself an extra push. He was quick to react; he caught ahold of her belt loops before she could find her feet. So she improvised, kicking off her boots and quickly shimmying out her jeans at the same time. It made for a handy getaway, but backfired quickly; she hissed as the cold air immediately raised goosebumps along her bared skin.

Hancock canted his head, watching her with undisguised hunger. "Don't think that helps your situation much."

She put on her best frosty glare. "Don't you even think about it, John…"

A wolfish grin stretched across his face, a challenging glint in his dark eyes.

"Think you can try for best two outta three, doll?"

She stared him down, unmoving. He watched her just as closely. He looked relaxed, still propped against the wall with one arm slung over his knee, but she knew he could be up in a flash if he wanted.

Still… he was sitting on the ground, and she was standing. She had the advantage. And the statue was only a few yards away…

She bolted. He was blocking the front door, so she made for the one leading out of the dining room. She could see him emerge from the house as she vaulted over the rickety porch railing. He was quick, but she only needed a few strides to reach the statue. Just another couple seconds…

No such luck. Her breath whooshed out of her in a frustrated yelp as he all but tackled her. She felt his arms lock around her waist when her fingers were mere inches from touching the old stone.

"No fair!" she growled, still struggling to pull free even though it was pointless. "I was so close!"

Hancock laughed. "I told ya you couldn't beat me, love."

When she refused to stop squirming, he swooped her up as easily as he would lift a knapsack and slung her over his shoulder. She finally gave in with a resigned sigh. She was only going to tire herself out by fighting more.

"You know, I would've won if you hadn't set up that tripwire."

He began walking back into the manor, still carrying her. "And I woulda found you quicker if you hadn't been cheating."

She huffed. "It wasn't cheating."

She could feel him chuckle. "Whatever you say, Sunshine."

"I want a rematch. Red Rocket Truck Stop. And no booby traps next time."

He pressed a quick kiss against her thigh. "Double or nothing?"

"Triple."

She could feel his chest vibrate as he hummed his approval. "You got yourself a deal." He ran a hand up the back of her thighs as he stepped back into the manor, pausing to tug at her panties. "In the meantime, doll, you got some payin' up to do."

She couldn't help but grin. "Oh dear. Poor me."

He kicked the door shut behind them. "Poor you indeed."


	2. Open Mic Night (Cass and Hancock)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing is from my fic "From Cali to the Commonwealth," for those of you who don't already know (I imagine there are very few of you). Written from Hancock's POV.
> 
> Got the idea for this when the song came on shuffle while I was driving home from work. I couldn't exactly think of a place where I'd be able to insert it into the fic, but I'm too much of a dork to resist posting it.
> 
> The song, should you need a little reference, can be found here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YOEO7jtIs4

“Sing it.”

Cass shook her head vehemently, nearly tipping over her beer bottle.  “No.”

“Come on,” Hancock cajoled her.  “You can’t tell me that I remind ya of a band and then leave me hangin’ like that.  Just do one song.”

“My dude, I am not performing a Dropkick Murphys song for you in the middle of the Rail.  Or anywhere else for that matter, so don’t bother asking.”

“Don’t be shy, Cass.  I heard you sing before, you got a nice voice.”

She narrowed her eyes at him.  “Yeah, because you were being a _creep_ in the shadows, you weirdie.”

He nudged her foot.  “Just one song.”

“No.”

“I’ll give ya ten caps to do it.”

“No.”

“I’ll give ya fifty.”

“I’m gonna hit you.”

He leaned forward, grinning devilishly.  “Coward.”

Her body went rigid then.  She glared at him, cheeks and lips liquor-flushed and eyes bright.

“Don’t you dare.”

He shrugged.  “I mean, if you’re too scared…”

He knew that would do it.  She pushed herself to her feet with a growl, kicking her chair back behind her as she did.  He sat back with a smirk as she steadied herself, muttering a stream of curses under her breath.

“I’m taking this,” she stated bluntly, as she swiped his bottle of whiskey off the table.  “Asshole.” 

“Hey, do well enough and I’ll let ya cover Mags on her days off.”

She grimaced, then tilted her head back and took an impressive swig out of the half-full bottle.  She stepped up to the little stage, whiskey still in hand.  She stared at the microphone for a moment, before shaking her head and shoving it back a couple feet with her foot.

“Evening, ladies and gents!” she announced loudly, drawing the attention of everyone else in the bar.  Even Nate and Piper stopped their rather involved conversation to look over at her curiously.

“This asshole-” she pointed at him, and he tipped his hat in cheerful acknowledgment, “-is basically forcing me to do this.  So if you have any complaints about how awful it’s gonna sound, feel free to kick his ass later.”

He chuckled to himself, watching her intently as she swayed gently on the spot, all indignation and bravado.  _This oughta be good._

“This is gonna be shit a’capella,” she grumbled.  “Fuck my life.  Well, at least none of you jerks can post this shit on Youtube.”

Everyone had gone silent now.  They all watched her, waiting.  A few- like Nick and Piper- looked mildly concerned.  Others looked interested.  Cass’s performances as the resident storyteller in the bar had already earned her quite a few regular fans.

“Here’s hoping I don’t remember this in the morning!” she said, raising the whiskey bottle and taking another swallow.  She shuddered as the liquor burned its way down her throat and pointedly flipped him off as she pulled the power to the jukebox.

She faced the bar then, shook her head one more time, and opened her mouth.

“ _I play in a band, we’re the best in the land,_ ” she began, her voice dropping into a rough, almost obstinate tone.  “ _We’re big in both Chelsea and France.  I play one mean guitar and then score at the bar, there’s a line of chicks waitin’ for their chance…_ ”

Chuckles rippled through the bar at the line.  Hancock’s smirk broadened when Cass winked, emboldened by their reaction.

“ _So come on now honey, I’ll make ya feel pretty,_ ” she sang, blowing him a kiss.  “ _Those others gals mean nothin’ to me!  Let’s finish these drinks and be gone for the night, cuz I’m more than a handful you’ll see!_ ”

“ _So kiss me, I’m shitfaced!_ ” she crowed, and the bar erupted into laughter.  “ _I’m soaked, I’m soiled and brown!  In the trousers, she kissed me!  And I only bought ‘er one round!_ ”

Fueled by their reaction, Cass hopped down from the stage.  She leaned on the table between Piper and Nate, propped up on one elbow while she toyed teasingly with Piper’s hair.

“ _I can bench-press a car, I’m an ex-football star, with degrees from both Harvard and Yale,_ ” she cheekily serenaded the reporter, who immediately began to blush.  “ _Girls just can’t keep up, I’m a real love machine!  I’ve had far better sex while in jail!_ ”

Another round of laughter.  Piper shoved her away then, but Cass wasn’t discouraged.  She draped an arm around Nate’s shoulders, still singing.

“ _I designed the Sears tower, I make two grand an hour, I cook the world’s best duck flambé,_ ” she continued, while Nate watched her with patient amusement.  “ _I’ll take the pick of the litter, girls jockey for me!  I don’t need these lines to get laid!_ ”

She stuck her tongue out between her fingers, grinning at Hancock, before bursting into the chorus again.  This time she got some of the drunker barflys to sing along, as they waved their bottles or glasses in time with the lyrics.

“ _So kiss me, I’m shitfaced_!”  Cass stepped up onto the nearest table, brandishing the bottle to the cheers of the patrons.  “ _I’m soaked, I’m soiled and brown!  In the trousers, she kissed me…_ ”

Hancock got to his feet, noting her unsteady stance.  And not a moment too soon; Cass swung her arm overenthusiastically and threw herself completely off balance.  She tumbled surprisingly gracefully off the table, right into his arms.  And somehow, she managed not to spill a single drop of the whiskey.

“ _And I only bought ‘er one round_!” Cass finished, tossing her head back in mirth. 

She grinned at him as everyone cheered, either for her song or his catch, or both.  A few people wolf-whistled; one person (probably Mac) even shouted, “Come on, Mr. Mayor!  She sang a whole song asking for it!” 

Cass laughed, her teeth flashing white in the warm neon lighting, and Hancock shrugged.  _Why the hell not?_

He kissed her.  The bar erupted even more enthusiastically than before, and he felt a familiar thrill rush through him as he tasted his whiskey on her tongue.  Her free hand curled around the back of his neck, and he could feel her smile even as she urged the kiss deeper, nipping at his ruined lips in that wicked little feisty way she had.

“Not a coward,” she insisted pointedly, when he let her speak again.  Her eyes sparkled, tipsy and mischievous.  “And now _you_ owe me some caps, Mr. Mayor.”


End file.
